Kyuuketsuki
by Kat2o6
Summary: Just a random Vampire story I tried to write. Got inspired by another anime.


Kyuuketsuki

My attempt at writing a vampire story. I got inspired by Vampire Knight.

* * *

"Daisuke, will you come over here?"

A girl with brown hair was cleaning her dorm room from the study session the day before. She was too lazy to clean it after it ended. Daisuke sighed and got off the bed. He dragged his feet towards her.

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked.

"Will you help me clean? You made most of the mess!" The girl cried.

She was right, the entire study time; Daisuke was eating junk food and throwing the wrappers on the floor. Daisuke turned on his I-Pod and started cleaning. The girl smiled and grabbed another trash bag but jumped back when one of her friends sneaked into the room.

"Norimie, you're making Daisuke clean? That's a surprise."

"Shut up Yamato." Said Daisuke

Yamato smirked and leaned onto the wall crossing his arms watching them.

"So, Yamato what are you doing here? You're supposed to back at the main house. The head master…"

Yamato cut Norimie off.

"I was bored and the head master let me come out."

Norimie gave Yamato an uneasy expression but continued on with her cleaning. She wasn't comfortable with what Yamato was even though she's known him for years. He saved her life when she was younger, 8 years ago. She was 15 now.

"Ok, I'm done with this crap." Said Daisuke

He handed Norimie the bag of trash and grabbed his jacket.

"Oh, thanks a lot for throwing this out for me." Norimie said sarcastically.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Daisuke asked

"Throw it down the trash chute what else?" Norimie asked

Yamato was silently laughing, then said, "Wow, Daisuke you really are senseless."

Daisuke made a 'tsk' sound while putting his jacket on and grabbed the trash bag on his way out. Yamato laughed at Daisuke's way out. When he left Norimie started questioning him.

"Why did you really come here?" she asked

"I told you, I was bored." Yamato replied

Norimie gave him a hard look with her arms crossed. Yamato sighed heavily.

"Fine, fine. The headmaster wanted me to tell you that he wanted to have dinner with you. He _is _your dad you know."

"And I'm his adopted daughter, remember?"

"Look, what happened 8 years ago you shouldn't be mad at him about that."

"It's not about that!" Norimie lashed out.

Even though 8 years has come and gone, Norimie still was getting used to everything that was going on and they both knew that. Yamato didn't say anything further because he knew some of it was his fault. He dragged her to the Miyuki Academy after the incident, and then the headmaster took her in as his daughter. When she aged she started training to protect the Daughtry Academy Group and their secrets.

"Listen, just go. Today's his birthday, make him happy."

With that Yamato left leaving Norimie thinking about her decision.

Norimie was bursting with joy because she was turning 7. She wouldn't go to sleep; she wanted to stay up until midnight before going to sleep.

"Norimie let's go to sleep." Her mom said

"But mommy I have to wait until midnight!" she whined

"For what?" Her mom asked gently

"I wanna be 7 before I go to sleep."

Her mom laughed softly and walked back to kitchen making a cup of tea. Norimie was dancing around the living room with the radio on like no one was watching. She screeched when her dad picked her up and spun her around.

"How's my early birthday girl?"

Norimie smiled and said, "Good."

Norimie sat on her dads lap and was telling him about her day then stopped when there was a loud bang on the door.

"What was that daddy?" Norimie asked

"I don't know. Stay here okay?"

Norimie nodded as her dad got up to go check. There was silence, then screaming of pain. Her dad's scream. Norimie panicked and started screaming too. She ran to the door and stood there staring at her dad. He was on the ground with blood all over the floor and on him. It was gushing out of his neck.

"Mommy?" She cried out

"Norimie! Ju-just run! Get Hel-"

She started choking on her blood and slowly drifted off. Norimie was of course, scared. She ran out into the melting snow looking around for her mom. She was sobbing controllably at the site of her dead parents. She saw a shadow on the ground and turned around. Standing there was a man with blood all over his mouth and clothes.

"Little girl." He hissed.

"Get away from me!" She screamed

Norimie ran for her life, but was too slow. The man grabbed her by the arm and dragged her. He bent his head over her neck and was about to sink his teeth in but cried out in pain. He dropped Norimie and tried to run. More shots were fired and the man was on the ground. Norimie lay there sobbing and calling out for her parents. The man who had killed the vampire like thing crouched next to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Norimie." She answered with fear.

"My name's Yamato. You don't have to be afraid of me."

She stiffly nodded and sat up, Yamato reached out for her. She shrank back in fear and scooted herself away from him. Yamato tilted his head a little and changed the color of his eyes to a deep shade of red. Norimie felt something overcome her fear when she looked into his eyes; she obediently went into his arms. He stood up and walked away with her. Norimie shook his shoulder and pointed to her parents.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, minutes later she dozed off. She woke up to Yamato shaking her, the sun was rising. He put her down onto the ground and held her hand. She was standing outside of an entrance to an academy she looked up at Yamato with a questioning expression. He didn't say anything and pulled her into the academy. They had stopped outside an office room. Yamato knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." said a male voice.

Yamato pulled her into the office and waited for response from the man behind the desk. The man behind the desk had a mad expression, he looked Yamato up and down because he had drops of blood on his clothing then he looked at Norimie.

"What is all this?" He asked.

Yamato explained the story that lead the headmaster to be Norimie's step-dad.

Norimie was heading out to go see the headmaster for dinner. Guilt had taken over her emotions. As she was walking she was observing the breaths she was making, out in the cold.

"Hey! Norimie!"

Norimie turned around and spotted her friend Kyoko. She lifted her arm and waved.

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked

"Dinner with," Norimie paused debating on whether to say dad or headmaster, "the headmaster."

"Oh right. It's his birthday today." Said Kyoko

"Yeah, it is."

"Well have fun. Hey, I have to go." Kyoko said.

Norimie smiled and waved goodbye to Kyoko. Before she knew it, she was in front of the main house. She took a deep breath and pressed the door bell.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Hey, Ayame. It's me, Norimie."

"Oh, come in."

Ayame buzzed her in and went to go greet her. Norimie was taking her shoes off when Ayame popped up in front of her.

"Hi." Said Norimie

"You smell good." Ayame purred. He was referring to her blood.

"Oh, um thanks."

"You're here for your dad's dinner right?"

"It's headmaster and yes."

"Ah, bitterness towards your dad still?"

Norimie rolled her eyes and walked passed him. She walked down the hallway and took the staircase up to the next floor. When she reached her step-dad's office, she knocked and walked in not waiting for a reply.


End file.
